To Dream a Forbidden Dream
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Reincarnation is a pain. (Anubis[Cale] x Seiji[Sage]) FINAL PART IS UP!
1. Part 1

To Dream a Forbidden Dream

The dream's always the same.

He's standing in the middle of the woods. A gentle wind playing with his golden hair, birdsong teasing his ears, the air mild and smelling sweet from the blooming spring flowers and grasses. Abruptly, the pale silver moon replaces the bright golden sun, the land now covered in pure white, the air crisp and fresh in his nostrils.

From the shadows a large blue, nearly black wolf appears, a scar on the left of its face. Their eyes meet. Lavender locks with blue orbs filled with silent strength, cold intelligence, sharp wit, sadness, regret...and something else. Something he can't identify, not yet.

The wolf takes off. He can't help but chase after it. He has to, he has to know what that emotion is. He has to...because it's in his eyes too.

He starts to lose sight of the dark beast, his two legs being so much slower than its four. Suddenly the world whirls by much faster, his gait long and smooth, the snow muffling the sound of his hooves, the moonlight glistening off his golden fur and a magnificent rack of antlers.

So close, nearly side-by-side as they run wild in the sleeping forest. On some silent command they pause by a bubbling brook, the night otherwise silent in their ears.  
A dim green light and he finds himself human once more, staring into the eyes of the wolf. A faint glow surrounds the great beast. Its form warps and lengthens. Before him now stands an older man, dark and handsome, that scar still on the left of his face. A callused hand cups his smooth pale cheek, drawing them closer together. "Seiji..."  
"Anubis..."

Then so gently their lips would meet.

"Hey Sage! Wake up!" Lavender opens to a world of blue. "About time! We're gonna be late for school!" A younger face without a scar. "Uh...is something the matter?"  
"No, nothing's wrong, Kale."  
"Well okay. Mom has breakfast ready." The blue-haired boy leaves the bedroom.

Why does he dream of his own brother?

  
  
  
  


I just suddenly thought this up while RPing with Mistress Paco. Don't ask me why, but I did. Tell me what you think of it please!

^_^  
MEOW!


	2. Part 2

To Dream a Forbidden Dream

Part 2

The dream's always the same.

It's been going on for a while now. Every night I'd dream I'm surrounded by darkness, wearing some sort of armor. It's not a nothingness type of dark but more like I'm in a really murky marble room. If I look through the corner of my eye I can see my reflection against a glossy surface. I look older and there's a scar upon my face.

Suddenly on the other side of the 'room' I'd see a light, glowing in soft yellows and greens, beckoning me.

As I approach a figure takes shape. One with hair spun of the purest gold and eyes a gorgeous lavender, skin a smooth milky color, a teasing smile. I dare to touch him, a seraph, gently cupping his delicate face in my tanned callused hands. I whisper his name, too breathless to speak louder. "Seiji..."  
"Anubis..."

I taste him. His lips are of the sweetest wine, his skin like velvet and tasting of honey. He smells of pine and fresh water, of sunlight and lightning.

I press his smaller form to mine. I want him. I need him.

  
The clock blares the time to me in blinding red numbers; my nose tells me mom is probably done with breakfast. I sit up and slip out of bed, not looking to the one just across the room. Once I'm dressed I finally go over to wake him...and stop.

He's so beautiful in sleep, hair ruffled and pink lips slightly parted. I lean over him just the slightest bit. He wouldn't know if I were to...

But I can't. I dare not.

"Hey Sage! Wake up!" His beautiful lavender eyes open to stare into my blue ones. "About time! We're gonna be late for school!" But he doesn't jerk into action like he usually does. He just stares. "Uh..." God I could get lost in his eyes. "...is something the matter?"  
"No, nothing's wrong, Kale."  
"Well okay. Mom has breakfast ready." Then, afraid of what may happen if I stay longer so close to him, I leave him behind in the bedroom.

Why do I dream of my own brother?

  
  
  
  
  
I wasn't really planning on a sequel but here it is!  
Reincarnation is a bitch, ne?

Tell me what you think of it please!

^_^  
MEOW!


	3. Part 3

To Dream a Forbidden Dream  
Part 3

  
"We shouldn't be meeting like this."  
"Then why do you come?"  
"...I don't know." Smirk.  
"I do." Kiss.

He feels so good in my arms, like he's supposed to be there. Like his body was molded solely to fit my own. I taste his delicate lips, drinking of the sweet nectar found only in the insipid boy I hold. "Korin...Seiji, why deny what it is we feel?" He pushes away from me, yet I sense reluctance in the move.  
"All we feel is...lust. Nothing more. Don't make it to be what it is not." I know he's lying to me...to himself, but it still hurts to hear him say it. His smooth voice takes on the icy tone he's so well known for. "I feel nothing for you."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar." Those beautiful lavender eyes narrow.  
"How dare you..."  
"I dare because I know the truth." I approach him. "The truth in your eyes," I gently cup his cheek, "the truth in your heart."  
"Don't presume what's in my heart, Yami." He knocks my hand away; I lightly catch his slight wrist.  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Those striking orbs waver in their gaze.  
"I...I..." Suddenly he jerks away. "I HATE YOU!" He runs, his lean form disappearing into the dark forest.

"...you didn't look me in the eye, Seiji."

  
I wake with tears in my eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
Well, another unplanned sequel written and posted. It's a little short but I hope you people still like it. You may thank karate, boredom, and Shadow of Arashi's feedback for this chapter's birth. Oh, and the WONDERFUL lady who brought her laptop just for me to use while I sit alone in the office waiting for the phone to ring. *hugs her*

  
As always leave feedback please! (You never know when I might take your advice. *smile*)

^_^  
MEOW!


	4. Part 4a

Okay, I finally got off my lazy butt and er...sat down to write this next part.  
I hope you guys like it!  
And try to ignore the sudden change into crappy format.  I just got XP and can't quite use it yet.

To Dream a Forbidden Dream  
Part 4a

He asks me what's wrong, but I can't tell him.  I can't tell him how he...my own brother, is the one I dream of every night, how he's the one I need to touch, to taste.  All I can do is wipe away my tears and tell him it was a bad dream.

God I wish that's all it was.

"You have detention AGAIN?"  Sage shakes his beautiful head, pale blond waves brushing over delicate features.  "Mom's not going to be happy."    
"Heh heh," I chuckle with a nervous tension, scratching my head, "guess I'm in for it this time."  
"What did you do?"  
"Daydreaming."  
"Daydreaming?"  He blinks.  I should have answered differently, daydreaming not being a usual problem with me.  Sleeping or talking, yes, but not daydreaming.  
"Happens to the best of us," I grin.  "I'll see you back home."  He nods.  
"Try not to get back too late or dinner will be cold."  
"Yeah, yeah, go on before you're late for your little flower club."  I can't help teasing him sometimes.  He gets this wonderful riled look.  
"It's gardening, and I'm never late."

I sigh as my brother leaves.  I wouldn't doubt there's a deep longing in my eyes.  "Even now you don't look me in the eye..."

Heh heh, yeah, I separated this into two parts because of a POV change.  Hope you guys don't mind.

^_^  
MEOW!


	5. Part 4b

To Dream A Forbidden Dream  
Part 4b

Sage puts away his equipment, wiping dirt off his pants.  "Wow!  The garden's been doing so much better since you joined," comments a girl.  "You're so good with plants!"  The blond looks away a bit shyly.  
"It's nothing..." Another female club member comes up to him.  
"Sage, we're all going to the local tea shop.  How about you come with us?"  A third and fourth girl pop up.  
"Yeah!  Come with us!"  
"It'll be fun!"  
"Sorry, but I have to get home."  The girls pout, disappointed, as he gets away.

Kale chuckles as he sees Sage running off the school grounds.  "Those girls must have been flirting with him again."  
"And what's so funny, Mister Date?" asks a harsh voice.  
"Eep!  Uh, er, nothing, Mrs. Nakano..." Another teacher enters the room, whispering to the stern woman.  Mrs. Nakano snorts.  
"You're lucky, Mister Date, your detention is being cut short today."  Kale looks relieved. "BUT, if you falter again your next detention will be twice as long."  
"Yes, mam..." he grumbles.  He grabs his bag and dashes out of the school; if he hurries he can catch up to his brother.

Sage calmly walks down the little side streets that eventually lead to his home.  A chill tears down his spine just before a large, flat hand grabs his arm, jerking him into the alley.  "Let go!"  The man backhands him.  
"Shut up!"  
"ANUBIS!"  The stranger's harsh weight is suddenly gone.  
"What the fuck?!"  The man pushes off the ground then freezes, the hair standing on the back of his neck.

A scarred wolf.

He screams and scrambles off.

"Thank you, Kale..." The older twin turns to his blond counterpart, gently brushing the injured cheek with a tender hand, staring deep into lavender eyes.

"My name...you said...my name..."

Hmmm...should I end it here?  It leaves SO much to the imagination.  Heh heh heh heh...

^_^  
MEOW!


	6. To Dream a Forbidden Dream Theme Song

To Dream a Forbidden Dream                
Theme song based on Dance Dance Revolution's 'Dream a Dream'

Dream a dream  
Lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream

Dream a dream  
It isn't just a dream  
If you wanna set me free  
Boy you're making me scream

Ooh laladi lalada  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream  
Ooh laladi lalada  
To dream a forbidden dream

Ho!  Brand new time  
But still on the same line  
Hey!  Here we go again  
We're more than friends  
Yo!  We don't stop  
We rock the spot  
No!  We don't quit  
Get ready yawl this is it  
Do ya like to dream?  
Hey!  I like ta dream, baby  
Do ya like to dream?  
Ho!  I like ta dream, honey  
Do ya like to scream?  
Hey!  I like ta scream, baby  
Do ya like to scream?  
Ho!  So scream it out

Dream a dream  
Lover, take in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream

Dream a dream  
Not enough, it's just a dream  
If you wanna set me free  
Boy you're making me scream

Ooh laladi lalada  
Take me anywhere you please  
Boy you're making me scream  
Ooh laladi lalada  
To dream a forbidden dream

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was listening to this when I realized that with a few changed words that it would work rather well for this fic series.

Tell me what YOU think!

^_^  
MEOW!


	7. Part 5

To Dream a Forbidden Dream  
Part 5

"My name...you said...my name..."

"K-Kale?"  What's wrong with him?  Of course I said his name, he's my brother.  
"No...not that one."  His soft breath is hot against my lips...he's too close, too close...but, I don't want him to pull away.  "The other one...the other one...say my name...Seiji."  I gasp.

How does he know that name?

"Please...please say my name.  I need to hear my name..." he cups my face, his hands rough and callused from kendo, "from your lips."  He brushes our lips together, the touch only feather light but more than enough to make me tremble.  
"...Anubis..."  
"Seiji..." Then his arms are around me, his hard body pressing into mine.  My hands cling to the back of his shirt as he steals my breath.  He tastes sharply of winter and moonlight.

As his hips settle between my thighs, I can't help but think this feels so right.

But...he's my brother.

This came to me between 6 and 7pm while at karate.  
Don't you love random moments of inspiration?  
^_^  
MEOW!


	8. Part 6

To Dream a Forbidden Dream  
Part 6

  
"We shouldn't be doing this..."  
"I know..." Kiss.  "I know..."

  
Those very words were said long ago in another lifetime.  Everything has come full circle, locked again in a forbidden relationship with forbidden kisses, forbidden touch...

Forbidden...  
Forbidden...  
Forbidden...

Heh.  I didn't give a damn then, I'm certainly not going to give a damn now.

"Kale...we shouldn't...ah..."  
"Shh..." Kiss.  "Don't worry."  Kiss.  "Don't think."  I'm not letting you go this time.  I'm not letting you run away.  Not again.

Not this time.

"We can't..." He trembles so sweetly in my arms.  
"We can, we will."  
"Anubis..."  
"Seiji..."

  
So what if he's my brother.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!

Yup, I thought that would be a nice lil ending.  Leaves plenty to the imagination and if I ever get prodded into a sequel I have a solid foundation to work off of.

Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed my story and encouraged me to write more.  It never could have gotten this far without your invaluable support!

Special thanks to Shadow of Arashi!  You're probably my biggest fan!  Special hugs and Hershey's Kisses!

^_^  
MEOW!


End file.
